Elements and Blood
by GenevieveAmore
Summary: Vivian Evans always lived a virtually unassuming life with her older brother, her mother, and her psychic father in an Earth forest, until meeting Amaranth Moore, a young and kind witch, and they leave the forest for Viv's other home. (DISCONTINUED - SORRY FOLKS!)


AN: This story is mainly about a Winx Club OC and Jagger Maxwell, and as such is filed under Winx Club and Vampire Kisses. But other stories will twine into it at various different points of the story; be on the lookout for Dr. Carlisle Cullen later on as a guest teacher at Alfea! And I know Jagger isn't in the story at the moment - he'll be there shortly!

Disclaimer: I do NOT claim ownership of Winx Club, Vampire Kisses, Twilight, The Inkheart Trilogy, or any of the other stories making themselves known in this tale! Thank you for listening. Now, read on!

* * *

><p>The trees never changed. I knew that. I walked through the forest, pondering why the trees never changed and why I could, why I could grow wings, why I could do things that a tree could never do, when I met <em>her<em>. She was taller than I was, with long, curled, ink-black hair and large brown eyes. Her skin was light and appeared delicate, especially since she wore mostly black clothing with violet details and accessories. She was extremely beautiful.

"Hello," she said.

"Well, hello," I said, smiling. "It's nice to see someone else in these woods."

"Yes, I agree," she replied. "I'm Amaranth."

"I'm Vivian," I said. "Are you a fairy?"

"No. I'm a witch. Why? Are you?"

"Yeah. I don't exactly know what I can do," I said. "Can we be friends?"

Amaranth sighed and said, "We can hang together, but my family can't find out about this. If they found out, I'd be dead meat."

I grinned and said, "Well, we can run away, get out of these woods and go somewhere else!"

"My family has me trapped until I'm accepted to Cloud Tower. My mother set magical boundaries that stretch to the edges of the woods, which means I cannot go past the edge. I'd be in terrible pain if I did," she said, looking sad. "I tried once. I was nine. The pain was so bad that I crawled back to the tree cover as fast as I could."

I hurried over to her and said; "I'll find a way to break the spell that's holding you here. My family bought an extensive library of books on magic when I was five years old. I learned to read from them."

Amaranth looked slightly hopeful, smiled, and said, "Take me to your house. It's in the forest, right?"

"I came to live in the forest with my mom, dad, and older brother when I was four. Sebastian, my brother, is the craziest guy I've ever met. Of course, I hardly meet anyone, living in the heart of the forest," I said, walking towards my house, which was eastward from where we stood. Amaranth followed. "My mom, Shauna, is a normal, average, everyday human. What about you?"

"My mom tells me I'm descended from a long line of powerful elemental witches. I can tap into each of the four core elements when I do my spells, and she named me one of the names that has been in our family for sixteen generations; Amaranth. It's an unfading flower. Once every generation is some little girl in our family is named Amaranth, and I happened to draw the short straw this generation," she told me.

"Amaranth, your name is awesome. It's fairly unique," I said.

"But I'm not the first in my family to have it. Which reminds me, how'd you get your name?"

"I don't know," I said. "When I was younger – no – before I knew of my abilities, I was a fireball. I was absolutely insane, full of energy, and bound to break stuff. I actually did break a few vases and a glass table in our house outside the forest. Then _she_ saw me and saw the power in my eyes. She never told me what power I had, but I think she knew."

"What was her name?"

"I don't know. I just know she's a queen of some place in the Magical Dimension and she has long blonde hair the color of sunlight. I know she's still alive, too."

"Hmm. My mother would be so mad if she knew what I was doing," Amaranth said, running a slender hand through her long hair. "You're extremely pretty, you know. Your eyes, they're like sapphires, and your hair is so…_long_."

I blushed, my clear white skin turning soft pink, as it always did. My brother had mentioned this to me. My ultra-dark brown hair reached my waist, was pin-straight, and my bangs were held back on either side by a floral barrette.

"You'll like my family, Amaranth," I said. "May I call you Amy?"

"Whatever," she said. "What's your brother like?"

"Insane, but cool. He's about six feet tall, with light brown hair and dark green eyes, but he looks pretty average to me. Probably because he's my brother," I said. "My dad, Bryan, is hilarious when he's not in his office. He has a crazy sense of humor that I totally understand, but I have to warn you; he has prophetic abilities. He doesn't tell much of anything, but he just _knows_. He probably knows I'm bringing you home."

Amy looked stunned. That's a bit of a hard thing to understand when you first hear it, but you get used to it after a while.

We spent an hour at my house, listening to my dad's jokes, and then Amy had to leave.

"Sorry," she said. "If I don't get back over to the side of the forest my family lives on, they'll start to wonder if I'm attempting to make a break for it."

"Oh, then don't let us keep you," Mom said. "Be safe."

"Of course, Mrs. Evans," Amaranth said. "I always am."


End file.
